Spirit II: Loving But Not Being Loved
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: {Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron fic) Before Spirit was taken by the wranglers, he had a close friend named Fire. Fire, during Spirit’s absence, realizes that she loves him and hopes he comes home. But then Spirit comes home with Rain, head over heels
1. A Broken Promise

1"Spirit II: Loving, But Not Being Loved."

A/N: I know that leader's usually impregnante all of the mares, but please bare with me. A stallion (in this story) only does that with his mate.

Before Spirit was taken by the wranglers, he had a close friend named Fire. Fire, during Spirit's absence, realizes that she loves him and hopes he comes home. But then Spirit comes home with Rain, head over heels in love. Fire starts to distance her self, and becomes kind of stalkerish. (Horses will talk now! No just Spirit voice over) R&R! (Sort of hin Fire POV, but not in first person.)

If anyone knows Spirit's mother's name, PLEASE tell me!

Chapter One: A Broken Promise.

"I'm glad to be back," smiled Spirit, "I hope you all missed me as much as I missed you all."

"Of course we did!" called his mother. Fire nodded, smiling up at him, but her mind was wondering who the mare beside him was, and shifted her weight from the left side of her body to her right. Spirit walked over to his mother, that mare was following him. Fire trotted over to him, straining to smile.

"Spirit!" she nuzzled him, and he back to her.

"Fire! Oh, introductions. Mother, Rain. Rain, mother. Rain, Fire. Fire, Rain," he smiled.

"So, what brings you hear Rain?" she asked, hoping she sounded polite. She was about the same age as herself and Spirit, and she hoped it wasn't competition for his mate and the Top Mare of the pack.

"Oh, Spirit brought me," she smiled up at him. Fire surveyed her. She was about the same height as herself, both of them being slightly shorter then Spirit. She was built, pretty, interesting markings. Herself, she was a bay with white around her eyes, on the tip of her ears, and a large spot on her hindquarters. 'Nothing to look at compared to her,'she thought gloomily.

"Yes, and on the way here, I asked her to be my mate," he nuzzled her, licking her cheek.

Fire's mouth opened wide, but she quickly shut it. Spirit's mother looked over at her, giving her a stricken look, then looked back at Spirit with a weak smile. "That's wonderful, Spirit. I'm glad your happy."

"I am," he answered lightly, looking over at Rain again.

Fire cleared her throat. "Um, Spirit? Do you think, maybe, we could talk later, by ourselves? When it's convenient for you of course, leader."

"Please, spare me the formalities. You never said them before."

"I felt closer to you before you left," she said quietly, walking away to the edge of the group by herself. Spirit was clearly confused, but choose to figure it out later.

"Actually, Spirit, since we'll be married tomorrow most likely now that we're here, I need to talk to you too," Rain said, clearly giddy.

Spirit's mother needed no more clues. "I'll be over there if you need me," she said kindly, her head bobbing toward her close group of friends.

"Thanks mom." his mother jogged over, away from the couple.

"So, what do we need to talk about?"

"I, um, I want little ones running around."

Spirit looked around, "Little one's /are/ running around."

Rain laughed, nudging him gently. "No, Spirit! I meant, I want little one's /of our own/ running around." Spirit was in a trance for a moment, before jumping up and down excitedly.

"Of course! Of course! Our own little colt or filly!" he laughed, licking her on the cheek.

Rain leaned over and whispered, "Tonight," and laughed at the look of astonishment on his face.

---------------

"Fire?" Spirit asked softly, though he still startled her, and she jumped up slightly.

"Oh, Spirit."

"You wanted to talk?"

"Ummmm, I don't know how to say this..."

"MOMMY!" a colt cried, running to Fire's side. She pinned her ears back, looking down at her.

"Not right now, Misty, mommy needs to talk to Spirit." The colt looked up at Spirit, staring for a moment, then took off toward the group. Fire turned to Spirit. "Sorry about that, but Misty's who I need to talk about to you."

"Yes?" he asked, now curious.

"Well, you see, before you left, remember....and yeah. Misty's yours." Spirit's mouth hung open and foreboding.

"Misty's my... my daughter?" he said in airy awe. "Oh no, oh no! You can't tell Rain, or anyone else it's mine. I mean, I want to be married to Rain!"

"It? How dare you! And plus, you don't even remember your promise, do you? That we would always be together and that the next summer we'd be wed. We were so close to our wedding date when you disappeared, Spirit. Do you know how heartbroken I was?"

"But I'm in love with Rain," he said quietly and desperately. Fire's bottom lip trembled a bit, and as hard as she tried, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Fine. Misty nor anyone else will know you impregnated me. She will just think that her father that I told her about, the strong, brave one that I knew would come back, is not coming back," she turned then added, "because he hasn't and never will, apparently." Spirit felt his heart being crushed, and rushed to her and licked her tear away. Fire looked at him with hopeful eyes, but he shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "We should go back over there. They'll be wondering." He walked slowly to the group, Fire slightly behind him, trying to regain herself.


	2. A Plan Is Formed

1A/N: To that one person lol that was P.O.ed about me calling it a 'pack' and not a 'herd.'... I sat there for five minutes thinking lol. I could not remember, it was on the tip of my tounge. I knew it wasn't right. I'm sort of a horse person myself, I ride a couple times a week up at my local stable. :)

Chapter Two: A Plan Is Formed

Rain looked behind her, wondering who was coming behind her. Spirit came with a distraught looking Fire behind him. "What happened?" she whispered to her fiancé before Fire could hear.

"Tell you later," he replied as Fire joined them. He gave her a weak smile, but she didn't bother to return it, instead turning and facing his mother, her behind to him, a great form of disrespect. 'And to the leader!' thought Rain in horror, wondering if she would see a bad side of him. Her last leader, before she had been taken in by the Indians, he had had a mare turn his back to him, and he had lashed out, severely injuring her, which the next day led to her death when she could not run from predators. But she was happy to see the Spirit ignored this, all though she was sure he had noticed.

Spirit nuzzled her neck, and she giggled. "Mm, you said tonight," he whispered lustfully.

"Actually," she said, nuzzling him back gently. "You can wait one more night. Then we'll be married on top of it."

"Awww," he moaned, "Breaking promises already?"

"Yes, I am," she said, sticking out her tounge. "Boo hoo." She gave him a smile, a smile that made him forgive her in a second. "But you know I love you." Fire stood beside the two, silently still.

"And I you," he breathed, smiling and licking the tip of her ear lovingly. She laughed, but pushed him away.

"I know what your doing." He put his lip out, pouting.

"Know me too well."

"MOMMMAAAAAA!!" came the scream of a young filly, and then appeared Misty. Fire shot Spirit a glance of hate and then looked down at her.

"Yes?" Misty glanced at the two horses who were unknown to her, and then back at her mother.

"Chance, he stoleded my apple!" she cried out. "And now, he he's makin' fun of me!" Fire looked over beyond the filly to where the other young horses played.

"Tell Chance, that his mother will be told, and knowing his mother, he'll be punished. Severly," she winked, both knowing it wouldn't be severe. "Now go on, I have a feeling Chance won't bother you again."

"Yes Momma," the young one said as she ran full bore back from where she had played.

"I can't wait," breathed Rain.

"You can't wait for what?" asked Sprit.

"To have one of yours in me," she said dreamily. The way she had said it, it was as if Spirit had possibly told Rain that Misty was his! She looked up surprised, and Spirit looked distraughtly her way before replying.

"It won't be long," he smiled, and Fire gagged without realizing it.

"Fire! Is there something wrong?" rushed Rain.

"No, nothing," said Fire, low. "Excuse me, you two."

08 08 08 08 08 08 08 08

'I've come up with the perfect plan,' thought Fire as she ran with the herd. 'I'll just tell them all, tell them that Misty is Spirit's. He can't betrothe her then!' She ran for a bit more, but then perfected the plan. 'Wait, I'll tell Spirit that's what I'll do, if he doesn't break it off with that silly mare!' she laughed out loud, not realizing, and the mare running next to her looked at her oddly. But Fire ignored this, and looked at her love longingly, and dreamed of days ahead.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but next chapter: confrontation! Dunnn dunn dunn! Lol PLEASE REVIEW! Also, if you have any ideas about where this story should go after Fire confronting Spirit and then or maybe not who knows lol the herd, please put that on the review or e-mail me. Love ya,

Alyssa


	3. Nightmare of a Mare

1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the helping comments :) Enjoy! And remember to review :)

Fire smiled to herself. She walked over to Spirit and placidly stood in front of him. "We need to talk."

He shot her an angry glance. "What is it?"

"Privately," she added.

"This better not be any more crap, Fire," he said loudly. This made her smile.

"It's not. Cross my heart," she added sarcastically, and Rain looked at her suspiciously. Spirit snorted, and started walking to an empty spot, Fire right behind him.

"What's this about, Fire?"

Fire snorted, "Don't dismiss me so easily, or I could just accidently forget that we decided to keep Misty's father a secret." She smiled at Spirit's shock.

"You dumb mare! You wouldn't, or," he thought for a moment, "I'd have you banned for lying about the Leader, spreading rumors and such!"

"But it's not lying," she smiled.

"Who's going to believe you?" he smiled defiantly back as Fire's face dropped.

"But Spirit, you know its yours!"

"How am I supposed to know who you've slept around with since I've been gone? For all I know a million stallions have serviced you."

"But you don't deny you mated with me," she smiled again, knowing this was still basis for her becoming Top Mare.

"Who says I have? I don't remember doing any such thing," he smiled again. Fire was so enraged, she spit on his hoof.

"Why you!" he struck out with his hooves at her, then biting her on the neck. "Don't forget who's the leader, and who's merely a lowly mare." With that, he walked triumphantly. Fire sighed. Her plan wasn't working, not at all.

The herd was gathered around in a circle. "What's going on?" he called out, but none of the mares responded or even flinched. He went up to the circle, expecting them to move for him, but nobody moved an inch. He snorted, still no effect. He pushed his way through, the mares neighing their annoyance and some biting at him. He, of course, couldn't fight them all off, so he ignored the nips at his backside.

Fire stood in the middle, sobbing, not yet noticing him. He looked beyond her, to the otherside of the circle, to see Rain. She snorted, baring her teeth at him, her eyes then focasing on the ground with the rest of the herd once again. Even Esperanza, his mother, looked angrily at him. He looked at where the focus of most of the herd was. He gasped. There lay the young filly, dead.

Fire noticed him and she let out an enraged neigh. "SPIRIT! I'm surprised you had the balls to come back after, after what you've done!" She lashed out at him, giving him a deep bite mark on the top of his front left leg. "Through her whole life, she never "met" her father!" she screamed. She, and the rest of the herd, charged at him, teeth bared.

He opened his eyes, breathing heavily. Rain, who was sleeping next to him, opened her eyes half way. "Spirit, what's wrong?" she asked tiredly, yawning.

Spirit tried to regulate is breathing. "Nothing, fiancé," he smiled, "Let's go back to sleep." She gave him a nuzzle, and he returned it.

A/N: Sorry this chappie's so short. I have no idea where I'm going with this, and personally, I think it's getting boring lol. Anyway, review.


End file.
